Le Bal des Damnés
by Sarah Montrose
Summary: Jamais une couronne n'aura été aussi lourde à porter...A Fable III Fanfiction (Noté M pour la violence et certains thèmes. Pas d'explicite MA ) Reviews, s'il vous plaît ! Cela me fait très plaisir et m'encourage à continuer !
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :** L'histoire se déroule dans l'univers de Fable III et se concentre à la fois sur le passé du roi Logan et la quête du Prince pour le trône...

Comme vous le savez déjà, les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété des studios Lionhead et de Peter Molyneux (à qui je dois de nombreuses heures de ma vie passées sur la console ^^)

**Chapitre 1**

Son cœur tambourinait furieusement contre la cuirasse royale ornée de filigranes d'or. L'attente était insoutenable pour lui mais dans la semi-pénombre, Jasper semblait seulement préoccupé par la bonne tenue de son maître, son souci quotidien, comme si le caractère exceptionnel de ce jour ne l'atteignait pas. Le jeune homme dut se faire violence pour ne pas laisser éclater sa nervosité tandis que son serviteur s'agitait autour de lui à l'instar d'une abeille affairée au travail. Pour distraire son esprit, il laissa glisser son regard vers sa droite, près du rideau qui encadrait la porte. Son petit frère, le Prince, accroché à la main de sa nourrice, l'observait avec des yeux brillants. Sa petite bouche était à moitié ouverte en une muette admiration. Le jeune homme était trop inquiet pour s'attendrir devant cette vision innocente, même si son cœur se réchauffa légèrement. Mais pour se glacer aussitôt l'instant d'après Un concert de trompette retentit tout à coup à l'extérieur. Il déglutit, et son regard se fixa sur la porte, droit devant lui. Jasper enleva une dernière poussière imaginaire de ses épaulettes et lissa sa cape d'un rapide coup de main, puis s'écarta. Les gardes, postés de chaque côté de la porte, tirèrent les battants et se mirent au garde-à-vous.

Comme le roulement du tonnerre, la foule gronda, monta, explosa en acclamation et en applaudissement, faisant trembler la terre, en même temps que la lumière de l'aube déchira les ténèbres. Son regard resta fixé sur la ligne du jour qui se dessinait au-delà de la ville. Le soleil n'éclorait pas encore derrière les toits de Bowerstone. Ses jambes, qui ne semblaient plus lui appartenir, s'activèrent, et il s'avança sur le balcon, auprès de la silhouette de Sire Walter. La gravité du moment avait pris le pas sur sa peur il sentit tout son être s'emplir d'un nouveau feu. Ses yeux ne se détachèrent pas de l'horizon incandescent, mais il percevait la foule comme s'il l'avait embrassée du regard elle était palpable, les cœurs animés de milliers de personnes réunies dans l'immense cour du château et accoudées à leurs fenêtres pour l'occasion pulsaient comme un seul il croyait sentir le sang de l'Albion rugir devant lui.

Puis, les acclamations retombèrent et un silence surnaturel s'installa. C'était un silence lourd, le silence de l'expectation de tout un peuple tournée vers lui. Vers _lui_. Sire Walter lui présenta le livre des Lois il apposa sa main gauche sur la reliure en cuir vieillie, et leva lentement sa main droite, de la manière la plus ferme qu'il pût. Elle tremblait, pourtant. La voix de Sire Walter s'éleva à sa gauche, mais elle paraissait provenir d'un univers lointain. Les premiers mots lui échappèrent même.

" …enfant et héritier du Roi et Héros de Bowerstone, promettez-vous et jurez-vous solennellement de gouverner le peuple d'Albion et de ses autres territoires en respectant et défendant la Loi de nos ancêtres ?"

"Je le promets et le jure solennellement."

La force et la clarté de sa propre voix le surprirent. Elle résonnait dans la cour du château avec une autorité qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné être en mesure de démontrer à cet instant.

" Jurez-vous de rendre tous vos jugements avec clémence, selon la loi et la justice, dans la mesure de votre pouvoir ?"

"Je le jure."

"Jurez-vous de consacrer toutes vos forces au bien du peuple d'Albion, d'accroître ce qui lui est profitable, d'écarter de lui tout dommage, de remplir vos devoirs avec conscience ?"

"Je jure de faire tout cela. J'accomplirai et tiendrai toutes les promesses que je viens de donner. Et que les dieux me viennent en aide ".

Le livre épais glissa sous ses doigts, et il laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, en inspirant avec application. La ligne brillante de l'horizon s'épaissit, s'éclaircit, et les yeux du jeune homme commencèrent à souffrir. Le moment le plus crucial était arrivé. Il leva le menton dans un élan aristocratique. Sire Walter bougea à ses côtés, et l'ombre de ses bras massifs vint couvrir le haut de sa tête.

« Logan, héritier du trône et de la lignée des archonides, le pouvoir des Lois des Ancêtre et de votre sang vous couronnent Roi d'Albion.»

Le soleil creva brusquement derrière les toits de la ville et une lumière aveuglante se déversa sur le balcon de l'investiture, brûlant les prunelles sombres du jeune Roi. Mais il s'y était préparé. Son regard ne faillit pas et resta fixé droit devant lui, quoique légèrement au-dessus de l'astre diurne, comme on le lui avait enseigné. La foule trembla d'émotion. Au même instant, les bras de Sire Walter s'abattirent sur lui, et il sentit un cercle d'acier s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau et enserrer son crâne. Lorsque les larges bras du vieil homme se retirèrent, l'armature s'affaissa et pénétra dans sa chair. Dieux, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que l'éclat d'or et la finesse des pierreries dissimulaient une telle lourdeur !

La foule explosa avec encore plus de force que lors de son entrée. Des taches rouges et bleues parasitaient désormais la vision du Roi, et l'éclat devenait de plus en plus insoutenable. Il s'avança jusqu'à la balustrade, et baissa enfin les yeux sur la foule bariolée, saluant avec des gestes froids et calculés. Les visages exultaient de joie, les citoyens n'étaient que sourires et allégresse. Certains avaient posés les petits enfants sur leurs épaules, d'autres avaient escaladé les luminaires pour surplomber la foule, profitant de l'indulgence des gardes. Des fleurs et des étincelles jaillirent de la masse. Une rose rouge entourée d'un ruban blanc atteignit la balustrade où le Roi avait posé sa main. Son cœur battit plus fort dans un élan de spontanéité, le premier depuis son apparition sur le balcon, il la saisit et la leva vers la foule avec un fin sourire, ce qui eut pour effet de redoubler les hurlements de joie. Enfin, les ovations de la masse s'accordèrent entre elle, et c'est d'une même voix, bien distincte, que le peuple scandait.

« Hourrah ! Vive le Roi Logan ! Hourrah ! »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Les voluptueuses boucles blondes d'Elise étaient si soyeuses et si éclatantes qu'Edward brûlait de glisser ses doigts dedans. Ce qu'il fit. Elise rit de plaisir, dévoilant une rangée de dents de perle. Elise avait un si joli rire, si cristallin, qui contrastait avec sa voix plutôt grave, une qualité qu'Edward savait apprécier grandement chez les filles. Il rapprocha son corps du sien dans l'herbe, et embrassa une portion de son cou parfumé qui était apparu entre les mèches blondes. Elle le frappa gentiment avec le livre qu'elle tenait ouvert sur ses genoux, un petit sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

« Ҫa suffit ! Tu me sauves d'un rustre qui essaye de m'embrasser en lui disant qu'il insulte l'honneur d'une jeune fille, et tu prends des libertés comme bon te semble ! »

« C'était un petit nobliau impudent. Moi, je suis le Prince », rétorqua-t-il en la saisissant par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui.

Elle se pencha vers lui, et leurs souffles se mêlèrent.

« Tu pourrais être le Roi, ça ne changerait rien. »

« Vraiment ? »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, elle s'interrompit. Un bruit dans les buissons derrière lesquels ils se cachaient interrompit leur badinage. La tête du jardinier surgit, toute confuse et désemparée, lorsqu'il découvrit les jeunes pigeons.

« Oh toutes mes…mes plus humbles excuses, mon Prince, je suis…pardonnez-moi. »

Il disparut. Elise et Edward gloussèrent un instant de son embarras, leurs fronts accolés l'un contre l'autre. Mais le sourire d'Elise disparut vite, ainsi que toute sa bonne humeur, et elle sembla retomber dans d'autres pensées moins réjouissantes. Edward saisit son visage entre ses mains.

« Embrasse-moi, Elise. »

Elle secoua la tête, gênée.

« Je suis désolée. J'aurais pu il y a un instant, mais…. »

« C'est à cause de ce jardinier ? Ne fais pas attention à lui, voyons ! »

« Oh, non, ce n'est pas à cause de lui. C'est juste que… » Elle prit une grande inspiration, et eut un rire nerveux. « J'ai pensé à ton frère, et…voilà, je suis incapable de t'embrasser avec cette image dans la tête ! »

Edward fronça légèrement les sourcils, un peu offusqué. Alors, Elise n'aimait pas Logan ? C'était une nouveauté. Elle qui vivait à la Cour avec ses parents depuis tellement longtemps grâce à la tolérance de Logan, alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'une vieille famille d'aristocrates déshérités, cela était une bien piètre reconnaissance.

« Tu n'aimes pas Logan ? » émit-il, plus sombre. « Pourquoi cela ? Mon frère est quelqu'un de très honorable. Je l'admire beaucoup, figure-toi. »

Elise posa le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres un peu brusquement, comme si elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait dit. Mais en aucun cas elle ne revint sur ses paroles.

« Oh, Edward... » hésita-t-elle, « Tu n'es donc pas sorti du château, ces derniers temps ? Tu n'entends donc pas les bruits qui courent ?»

Edward haussa les épaules. Il n'était sorti que très rarement ces derniers mois, pour se rendre à Millefield une fois ou deux, ou bien au marché de Bowerstone pour saluer les bourgeois et visiter les étals, et il n'y avait rien rencontré de choquant ou d'inhabituel. Le peuple se plaignait assez des taxes et des impôts, trop élevés selon eux, mais après tout, dans quel pays ce genre de protestations n'existait-il pas ?

« Je prête peu d'importance au vent qui sort des bouches », déclara-t-il avec une certaine hauteur.

Ces paroles eurent pour effet de refroidir définitivement l'atmosphère chaleureuse qui s'était créée entre eux dans ce petit nid de paradis. Elise ne répondit rien, et son corps semblait prendre ses distances avec celui de Prince, en se recroquevillant. Edward aurait ressenti moins fortement ce froid si elle avait daigné lui répondre n'importe quelle chose. Il tenta de s'expliquer, réellement blessé :

« Ecoute, Elise, je connais mon frère…. »

« En es-tu sûr ? » le coupa-t-elle aussitôt, en le regardant dans les yeux, l'air peiné.

S'il en était sûr ? Logan avait été son plus grand soutien après la mort de leurs parents lorsqu'il n'avait que huit ans. En dépit de ses enseignements et de ses fonctions royales, qu'il avait dû endosser à seulement quinze ans, Logan trouvait souvent le temps, à l'époque, de s'occuper de lui, l'écouter, ou le consoler quand l'éloignement maternel et paternel se faisait ressentir trop fort. Bien sûr, en grandissant, Logan avait de moins en moins délégué de fonctions de régence à Sire Walter et ses conseillers vers ses dix-huit ans, il avait pleinement pris possession de son pouvoir, et était devenu un véritable souverain. C'était réellement à partir de cette époque que Logan s'était éloigné de lui, et qu'il avait presque cessé de le voir. Le château était tellement grand, les horaires de son frère en tant que Roi étaient tellement contraignants qu'il arrivait de plus en plus souvent à Edward de ne pas le croiser pendant plusieurs jours.

Mais petit à petit, il avait accepté que son frère lui soit retiré au prix de nombreuses scènes, cela dit, faites à son pauvre majordome et parfois à Sire Walter, au cours desquelles il lui arrivait de se rouler par terre en exigeant qu'on fasse venir son frère, ou de décider de refuser de manger avant d'avoir vu Logan. Il avait appris à se consoler seul, ou à se contenter des étreintes de Jasper, le majordome de son frère, qui s'occupait de lui pendant son temps libre, et lui accordait son épaule pour pleurer. La jalousie qu'il ressentait d'abord vivement à l'idée que son frère était avec d'autres que lui, ou les crises de haine qu'il lui était arrivé d'éprouver envers lui, persuadé qu'il le négligeait volontairement, s'étaient peu à peu apaisées avec son adolescence. Il était surtout entré alors dans une phase de révolte où il avait décidé qu'après tout, il pouvait bien se passer de son frère, et qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi _lui_ devrait se battre pour le voir, et non l'inverse. Il restait ainsi en lui de claires traces d'une possessivité infantile, qui ne s'estompèrent définitivement qu'après avoir rencontré Elise.

Elise, la belle Elise, dont l'image s'était substituée dans son cœur à celle de son frère, en devenant l'objet de son désir. Cependant, jamais Elise n'avait atteint le trône que son frère avait progressivement occupé dans son esprit, après des années de mythification infantile provoquée par l'éloignement de l'objet cher. Son frère, Roi, était gravé en lettres d'or dans son cœur, et malgré le cynisme de l'adolescence, il n'avait jamais réussi véritablement à se défaire de cette image. Son imagination avait conçu un frère puissant et grand, bras de la loi, juste dans la mesure de son pouvoir, comme il l'avait juré lors de son couronnement. D'ailleurs, le jour de son couronnement avait été l'évènement déclencheur du mythe qu'il avait construit autour de son héros de frère. Il s'en souvenait assez distinctement, contrairement à ses autres souvenirs de l'époque qui restaient confus dans son esprit. Il se souvenait de l'attente dans la pénombre près de Logan, mais surtout du moment où les portes du balcon s'étaient ouvertes, et où son frère lui était apparu au grand jour la lumière avait réfléchi violemment sur sa cuirasse flamboyante, sur ses épaulettes brodées d'or. Il lui était apparu dans toute sa puissance, beau et éblouissant comme un dieu. Cette vision s'était imprimée pour toujours dans son esprit. A son retour du mystérieux balcon, sur lequel son frère n'avait pas pu s'aventurer, Logan portait la couronne de leur père, ce qui l'avait revêtu d'une nouvelle autorité.

Bien sûr, en grandissant, Edward avait compris que la fonction de Roi ne se résumait pas au trône, aux puissants qui s'inclinaient et baisaient le gant de son frère en signe d'allégeance, et à la couronne. En fait, plus le Prince se rapprochait de l'âge adulte, plus les devoirs royaux lui semblaient être un amas de paperasse administrative, des réunions sans fin avec de vieux bureaucrates, des projets qui avortaient à cause des réalités, et surtout une montagne de soucis et de responsabilités à supporter. Les rares fois où il lui était arrivé de voir Logan dernièrement, ce fut pour constater à quel point le pouvoir lui pesait. Surtout depuis sa dernière expédition il y avait quatre ans de cela, et de laquelle il était revenu avec une balafre dont il n'avait jamais révélé l'origine. Oui, c'était surtout depuis son retour de voyage que Logan avait changé : il avait commencé à maigrir, ses joues s'étaient creusées, son teint avait pâli et des cernes marquaient sans cesse son visage. Il était aussi devenu encore plus occupé et plus distant vis-à-vis de lui, si cela était possible. Mais malgré tout, Edward n'avait jamais cessé d'admirer son frère.

Il savait que Logan était un bon Roi, et il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier l'état du pays pour s'en assurer; dès son plus jeune âge, leur père l'avait initié au leadership et à l'administration d'un royaume. De plus, Logan avait toujours pris au sérieux sa fonction, il était soucieux pour le peuple, il fallait être son frère et avoir souffert de son absence pour le comprendre. Des rumeurs ! Qu'en savaient donc les rumeurs ? Quelle pouvait bien être leur importance ?

« Oui. » répondit enfin Edward. « Tout ce que Logan fait est dans l'intérêt du royaume, j'en suis convaincu. »

Elise secoua un peu la tête, visiblement dépitée.

« Je…je ne doute pas de ta sincérité, Edward. Logan est ton frère, après tout….Mais pourtant, n'as-tu pas remarqué à quel point il a changé ? Il est bizarre…et il a toujours l'air si fatigué… »

« Il doit sûrement être anxieux. »

« « Sûrement » ? ça ne veut rien dire ! » Elise se rectifia en rougissant. « Pardon…je veux dire…il est ton frère…non ? Pourquoi n'en sais-tu pas davantage ? »

Edward prit sa main entre les siennes, et elle ne protesta pas. Il l'embrassa avec douceur.

« J'essaye de ne pas l'importuner » expliqua-t-il froidement. « Jasper m'a encore répété ce matin de ne pas déranger mon frère. Je sais à quel point ses fonctions exigent de lui toute sa concentration et tout son temps. J'ai appris à respecter cela et à ne pas prendre trop de libertés avec lui... Elise ?»

Il s'interrompit, en voyant les yeux de son amie se remplir de larmes. Elle-même ne devait pas s'attendre à une telle réaction, car elle détourna la tête et battit des cils pour essayer de les chasser. Sa voix était plus rauque, lorsqu'elle retrouva la parole.

« Je…je suis désolée, Edward, je me suis comportée comme une idiote…pas un seul instant je n'ai imaginé que le Roi et toi…que des frères pouvaient avoir une telle relation. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je m'étais bien doutée qu'il devait être très occupé, mais je pensais que vous étiez proches… »

« Mais nous _sommes_ proches, Elise. Je l'aime beaucoup, et lui aussi m'aime. Seulement, je ne peux pas me permettre d'interférer avec ses devoirs je ne peux pas lui exposer mes préoccupations alors qu'il a déjà tellement de problèmes à régler…Et puis, tu sais…il est de sept ans mon aîné, et il est le Roi. Nous ne sommes pas au même niveau. »

Mais cette justification d'Edward ne fit qu'affluer de nouvelles larmes dans les yeux d'Elise. Elle eut un hoquet, et le liquide roula en grosses perle sur ses joues.

« Pardon » s'excusa-t-elle encore entre deux sanglots. « C'est juste que j'ai une sœur que j'aime beaucoup…et imaginer entre nous autant d'obstacles qu'il y en a entre toi et ton frère me fait mal. Je suis égoïste… »

« Elise, chut, chut ! » s'exclama Edward en la prenant dans ses bras et en la couvrant de baisers. « Ne sois pas bête, tu te fais du mal pour rien. C'est une question d'habitude, tu sais, nous avons grandi comme ça. Et puis finalement, voir très peu Logan a des avantages : je suis d'autant plus heureux quand je le vois, et nous ne nous sommes jamais disputés ! Je n'ai que de bons souvenirs avec lui. »

Edward avait un peu exagéré ce dernier point pour réconforter Elise. En effet, que Logan et lui ne se soient jamais disputés résultait surtout du fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais été sur un pied d'égalité, comme il l'avait dit, et qu'il n'y avait donc aucun domaine dans lequel ils pouvaient réellement s'opposer. Et si les rares souvenirs qu'il avait de ses moments passés avec son frère étaient majoritairement des moments d'affection, car constitués pour la plupart au cours des années où Logan ne gouvernait pas ou pas totalement, et où lui était enfant, les souvenirs les plus récents n'étaient pas particulièrement heureux, car dépourvus de charge émotionnelle. Logan s'était tardivement comporté avec lui comme un père de substitution autoritaire, qui le considérait comme un enfant, et Edward ne pouvait se remémorer un seul moment de réelle complicité entre eux.

Elise calma ses pleurs, et Edward essuya ses joues humides avec amour. Voir sa bien-aimée en détresse lui brisait le cœur. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et se réfugia dans le creux de son épaule.

« Edward », murmura-t-elle, « Promets-moi tout de même de faire attention aux réactions des serviteurs et du personnel du château. Ils savent tous qu'ils ont beaucoup de chance d'avoir un travail ici, alors que beaucoup de gens se sont retrouvés à la rue ces derniers temps si donc certaines choses les interpellent malgré tout, c'est qu'elles méritent ton attention. » Elle s'écarta pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Je…je ne te demande pas de juger ton frère, simplement d'observer plus attentivement. Tu me le promets ? »

Edward soupira.

« Je te le promets. »

« Oh, merci Edward ! »

Elle l'embrassa avec une passion renouvelée. Edward aurait aimé que ce baiser si doux dure plus longtemps, mais ils furent à nouveau interrompus par le bruissement du rosier derrière lequel ils se cachaient. La tête du jardinier apparut une nouvelle fois, très timidement. Il se racla la gorge, et eut la pudeur de détourner les yeux du jeune couple qu'il dérangeait dans un tel moment.

« Toutes mes excuses mon Prince, mais…je crois qu'un garde de Sa Majesté vous cherche dans le jardin. J'ai préféré ne pas lui indiquer votre emplacement…Je pensais que peut-être vous n'auriez pas apprécié qu'il…enfin, qu'il vienne vous chercher jusqu'ici…avec Dame Elise, j'entends…»

Edward rit de bon cœur, et Elise esquissa un petit sourire.

« Merci Arthur, vous avez très bien fait ! » Il se tourna vers Elise lorsque le jardinier disparut à nouveau. « Quand on parle du loup….On dirait que mon frère me cherche. Allons-y ! »

Il se leva, mais Elise resta assise, le regard fixé sur ses mains sur ses cuisses.

« Elise ? »

« Je ne peux pas venir avec toi. C'est toi que Logan cherche. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise. S'il veut me voir de façon confidentielle, il me le fera savoir. En attendant, tu viens avec moi. »

« Non, Edward…Logan n'a sûrement aucune envie de… »

« Cela fait longtemps que Logan ne t'a pas vue, et tu es une personne très importante pour moi. Je veux qu'il te connaisse mieux. Je voudrais pouvoir lui parler, à l'avenir, de…de nos fiançailles. Et qu'il sache de qui je parle. »

Elise leva les yeux vers les siens, des papillons dans le ventre. Jamais Edward ne lui avait parlé fiançailles. Son cœur bondit d'allégresse devant une telle démonstration d'amour. Alors, il prenait leur relation au sérieux, lui, le Prince ? Mieux encore, il tenait à la présenter à son frère. Pendant un instant, le ciel fut à Elise vierge de tout nuage, le monde lui apparut débordant de beauté et de charme. Elle posa sa main dans celle, gantée de blanc, d'Edward, qui l'aida à se relever. Mais l'instant d'après, lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent devant l'uniforme violet d'un membre de la garde rapprochée de Logan, sa joie s'éteignit aussitôt, et tout son malaise ressurgit.

Le garde, un homme blond d'une trentaine d'années, tenait son casque à tricorne violet sous le bras gauche. Lorsque Edward et Elise lui fit face, il se raidit immédiatement au garde à vous.

« Mon Prince, le Roi Logan vous fait mander. Il vous attend dans le bureau de ses appartements. »

« Très bien. »

Le garde n'avait pas précisé, à la vue d'Elise à qui le prince tenait la main, que le Roi souhaitait le voir seul à seul. C'était une bonne chose.

« Allons, Edward » l'arrêta Elise à voix basse, tout à coup paniquée, en voyant qu'Edward n'avait pas hésité à l'amener jusqu'à la porte des appartements royaux. Il n'était sûrement pas sérieux. « Je ne peux pas pénétrer dans les appartements royaux ! C'est totalement inconcevable, même les gardes n'y entrent pas… »

« Les membres de la garde personnelle peuvent tout à fait y entrer. »

« Mais je ne suis qu'une…Je ne suis pas de la famille… »

Elise était épouvantée à cette idée, mais Edward lui sourit avec bienveillance.

« Tu es déjà entrée dans ma chambre, non ? »

Les pommettes d'Elise rougirent à la remarque, qui mit fin à ses protestations, même si en elle-même, la jeune fille savait trouver des raisons…les appartements du Prince n'étaient pas les appartements du Roi. D'autre part, les visites régulières d'Elise dans la chambre du Prince, même s'ils n'y avaient commis aucun acte qui puisse être retenu contre eux, avaient été tenues secrètes pour ne pas alimenter les ragots de la Cour, grâce à la complicité un peu récalcitrante de Jasper. Le vieil homme, sous des aspects conservateurs, était en fait très compréhensif.

Edward serrait la main d'Elise lorsqu'il frappa à la porte en chêne. Une voix à l'intérieure se fit entendre. Quoiqu'étouffée, on pouvait y dénoter une fermeté autoritaire.

« Entrez »

Le Prince abaissa la poignée et entraîna Elise, intimidée, à sa suite. La première chose qui interpella la jeune fille fut l'odeur de rose qui flottait dans la pièce, agréable, mais lourde. Par ailleurs, l'endroit était d'une grande sobriété, comme le reste du château. Le sol était élégamment tapissé d'un violet sombre, couleur de la royauté, mais les murs étaient dénudés, simplement ornés par les boiseries. Trois hautes fenêtres sans rideaux, le long du mur du fond, éclairaient la pièce mais ce mur-ci étant situé à l'Est, l'endroit ne profitait pas de l'après-midi ensoleillé, et restait assez froid. Sur le mur de droite se trouvait une haute cheminée surmontée d'un tableau du Héros de Bowerstone, l'ancien monarque, ainsi que deux petites bibliothèques. A gauche, deux canapés en cuir marron étaient inoccupés, mais servaient de support à quelques liasses de papier et livres. Faisant face aux nouveaux venus, Logan se tenait debout, les bras appuyés de part et d'autre de son bureau.

Le Roi était à l'image de son château, dépourvu de pompe. Ses cheveux noirs étaient laissés libres, tandis que les nobles de la Cour rivalisaient en perruques à tuyaux en plumets et en nœuds de rubans. Concours de ridicule. De même, il ne portait ni manteau brodé, ni rabats de dentelles, ni manchettes à pierreries, ni cravate à froufrou, ni bottines à talons ou chausses d'apparat ou toute autre affectation vestimentaire fort à la mode dans la haute société. Son habit était plus proche de celui du militaire : un pantalon pratique de soldat et des bottes de cavalier, des gantelets aux extrémités de velours noir, deux épais ceinturons. Son noble sang n'était rendu manifeste que par son port gracieux ainsi que la cuirasse royale qu'il arborait et qui tendait à rappeler son rôle de commandant des armées. Elle était ornée du soleil de la lignée familiale, d'épaulettes brodées d'or, et d'une courte cape. Elise et Edward n'avaient vu le roi porter sa couronne qu'en de rares occasions, généralement lors de cérémonies officielles pour lesquelles il démontrait peu d'intérêt et encore faisait-il la plupart de ses allocations nu-tête.

Ce jour-là, le roi ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Il leva les yeux des documents qu'il consultait lorsque les jeunes gens entrèrent.

« Ah, mon frère. Approche-toi. » reprit-il d'une voix qui parut alors plus douce, mais chez laquelle on devinait l'habitude de commander.

Il n'avait pas relevé la présence d'Elise, qui esquissa une timide révérence, bien qu'il lui eût adressé un bref coup d'œil. Le souverain se redressa et se tourna vers eux. Edward, en cet instant, douta des vingt-six ans de son frère, car sa vision était un spectacle de plus en plus inquiétant. Il ne l'avait pas vu en face à face depuis une semaine environ, et ce court laps de temps avait suffit à le faire vieillir de quelques années. Le Prince resta un instant choqué par l'état de son frère, qui ne semblait jamais cesser de se dégrader. Logan était-il malade ? Impossible. Il l'avait vu s'entraîner à la salle d'armes avec Walter quelques jours auparavant, avec une vigueur extraordinaire. Walter avait dû lui demander grâce à bout de souffle. La pâleur de son front n'éteignait en rien l'éclat de force et d'autorité qui irradiait de lui, il paraissait même s'attiser davantage. Cependant cette force fiévreuse, nerveuse qui mouvait son corps ascétique, bien qu'avec majesté, n'avait rien de sain.

Edward s'approcha sans lâcher la main d'Elise. C'est alors que Logan manifesta sa prise en compte de la présence d'Elise, en redressant légèrement le menton dans sa direction. Ses yeux noirs la transpercèrent comme des flèches, et elle serra la main d'Edward instinctivement.

« C'est Elise » expliqua Edward, sans que son frère eût à énoncer la moindre question. « Tu te souviens d'elle ? Non ? »

Logan étudia la jeune femme plus attentivement, en caressant son menton d'un air songeur.

« Si la jeune demoiselle daignait lever la tête, peut-être serais-je en mesure de me prononcer. »

Le ton était ferme, mais dénué de tout reproche. Ce fut sans doute la raison pour laquelle il fallut qu'Edward fasse pression sur la main d'Elise pour que celle-ci réalise qu'elle fixait ses pieds. Elle redressa la tête en sentant ses pommettes s'enflammer. Avoir des réactions aussi mièvres à son âge…Elle soutint le regard du souverain jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se retourne vers son frère.

« Oui, Elise…la jeune fille aux campanules, n'est-ce pas ? »

Entendre dans la bouche du tyran le surnom affectueux dont Edward l'avait affublée dès leurs premiers jours était une expérience profondément troublante. Le Prince avait donc raconté à son frère jusqu'aux moindres détails de leur première rencontre ? La froideur qu'elle avait décelée chez Logan fondit un peu à ses yeux, et les battements de son cœur s'apaisèrent. Une nouvelle proximité s'était créée entre Edward, le Roi et elle. A ses côtés, le Prince avait du mal à contenir son allégresse, ravi de voir que son frère n'avait pas oublié.

« Oui…c'est elle ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Elle a beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois », ajouta Logan en accordant un dernier coup d'œil à Elise, avant de tourner le dos et d'aller s'installer derrière son bureau.

Oui, la jeune femme se souvenait de sa première entrevue avec le Roi, il y avait quatre ans de cela, où elle avait été introduite auprès de lui par Edward. Exactement comme en ce jour. Mais de Logan et d'elle, c'était lui qui avait le plus changé. Il n'avait pas à l'époque cette apparence sinistre. Il n'était pas cette ombre de roi. Ce _tyran_.

« Comment la trouves-tu ? » insista Edward, ne parvenant plus à dissimuler son impatience. « Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elise étrangla un cri d'indignation, suffoquée. Logan haussa un sourcil finement arqué à l'adresse de son frère, sans réagir, se contentant de rassembler les feuilles sur son bureau. Son regard s'était durci.

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard » asséna-t-il. « J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. »

Edward ne protesta pas et se tut avec respect, prêt à écouter son frère. Son amie faillit laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. Contre toute attente, Logan avait écarté d'elle une situation des plus inconfortables; elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il pût le faire un jour. Le Roi prit la parole.

« Dans deux jours, nous recevons une délégation de l'Ordre de l'Horloger. Ce nom te dit-il quelque chose ? »

« Oui..» répondit Edward, un peu déconcerté. « Cette nouvelle secte de Samarcande, qui est arrivée en Albion il y a quelques années ? »

Après un grand succès à l'Est, l'Ordre avait traversé les montagnes et en quelques années, avait converti un nombre vertigineux de nouveaux fidèles. L'Ordre de l'Horloger était devenu en peu de temps la première religion d'Albion, à un moment où les temples se vidaient et où le temps de l'exaltation mystique semblait peu à peu broyé par les pilons du monstre industriel. L'Ordre avait implanté son premier sanctuaire à Bowerstone il y avait environs un an de cela et ce fut la grande adhésion du peuple à l'institution nouvelle qui avait incité le Roi à faire acte de présence à la cérémonie d'inauguration. Pour la même raison, le souverain avait le devoir d'entretenir des relations diplomatiques avec ces dignitaires religieux.

« Il y aura un culte public sur la place du marché –auquel ni toi, ni moi n'assisterons –mais il sera suivi d'une réception au château » poursuivit Logan. « Le Prince se doit d'être présent. »

« Puis-je inviter quelqu'un ? »

« Si tu le souhaites. »

« Puis-je inviter Elise ? »

Les yeux de Logan, redoutables, revinrent à la jeune femme et la jaugèrent rapidement.

« Qui tu voudras », trancha-t-il. « Avertis seulement le Chancelier. »

Edward sourit en reconnaissance et recula vers la porte, Elise esquissant une dernière révérence. Mais Logan les retint.

« Une dernière chose, Edward. Le but de cette réception est de distraire nos hôtes le plus possible et de couper court à toute conversation stérile ou indésirable. Aussi, je ne tiens pas à ce que ton…amie et toi restiez collés l'un à l'autre toute la soirée. Est-ce clair ? »

« Absolument », répondit le Prince en sortant, tirant Elise à sa suite.

Le Roi ne les suivit des yeux qu'avec une conviction réservé.


	3. Chapter 3

**NDA : Veuillez m'excuser pour ce chapitre exceptionnellement très court - il s'agit en fait d'une transition ; mais cela n'arrivera pas souvent...Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3**

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, enfin Edward ! » s'enflamma Elise à l'angle d'un couloir, lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés pour ne pas risquer d'être entendus de Logan. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces questions embarrassantes devant moi ? »

Son compagnon ne se laissa pas démonter par la colère refoulée d'Elise et lui sourit tendrement.

« Mais je veux officialiser la chose. J'aimerais que Logan sache, pour nous. Je veux partager avec lui l'amour que j'ai pour toi. »

Elise baissa les yeux et glissa ses mains fébriles dans celles d'Edward. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Le destin qu'Edward projetait pour eux et qu'il croyait déjà discerner, cousu de fils d'or, elle était incapable de l'imaginer. Une angoisse indescriptible obscurcissait sa vision l'avenir, pour elle, était incertain. Elle aimait le Prince, de tout son cœur. Mais comment pourrait-elle épouser le frère d'un tyran odieux, et couler avec lui des jours heureux à la Cour, tandis que le peuple agonisait au-dehors ? Jamais elle ne pourrait supporter une telle situation. Déjà en partie, son impuissance à agir –non, sa _passivité_, alors qu'elle était l'amie proche du Prince, le seul être sûrement que Logan pourrait écouter, la rendait coupable.

Toutefois, en osant tirer profit d'une telle situation, elle aurait le sentiment d'utiliser Edward. Sa tendre naïveté, son ignorance de la détresse du peuple la navrait. Comment lui faire prendre conscience de cela sans le blesser ? Sa soumission totale à son frère avait toujours impressionné Elise, tout comme son apparent désintérêt pour les affaires politiques, et par-dessus tout, son absence d'opinion. Elle savait qu'il cherchait ainsi à rester à sa place et ne pas empiéter sur le territoire de Logan. Mais n'était-ce pas le devoir d'un Prince de prendre les affaires du royaume au sérieux, au cas où il se trouverait contraint de gouverner un jour ? Après tout, s'il arrivait un jour quelque chose au Roi…la couronne lui reviendrait.

« Je crois qu'il n'est pas suffisamment bête pour que ton intention aie pu lui échapper », trouva-t-elle à grommeler.

Edward l'embrassa sur le front.

« Il faut que j'aille parler au Chancelier. On se retrouve plus tard ?

« Compris. »

En soupirant intérieurement, elle le regarda s'éloigner et disparaître à l'angle du couloir. Au même instant, Sire Walter sortit de la salle de guerre, plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin coincés sous son bras gauche. La simple apparition du vieil homme fut providentielle et calma ses inquiétudes.

« Walter ! » se réjouit-elle.

Elle se précipita vers lui, et il l'accueillit avec un sourire paternel et bienveillant. Quelqu'un qui pensait comme elle, qui la comprenait. Elle n'avait plus rien à cacher dans ce moment de détresse.

« Bonjour, Elise ! Que fais-tu donc ici ?

« Je sors d'une entrevue avec Logan. Il avait demandé à voir Edward, alors Edward a insisté pour que… »

Walter, dont les yeux s'étaient élargis à la nouvelle, leva la main pour interrompre son explication précipitée.

« Allons discuter dehors. »

Elise acquiesça. Le château grouillait de soldats d'Elite, et les yeux et les oreilles de Logan étaient partout. Nul ne pouvait savoir combien d'espions se dissimulaient derrière chaque porte, ou discutaient innocemment avec les domestique.

* * *

« Edward a un cœur noble », confia Walter, tandis qu'ils se promenaient dans une allée déserte bordée de lauriers, à l'ombre des arbres. « Je m'en suis bien rendu compte en l'éduquant… »

« Oui », admit-elle sans hésitation. « Mais il est aussi tellement…frivole, par rapport à certaines choses. Je…je désespère de lui faire ouvrir les yeux un jour. »

« Le problème, c'est qu'il est totalement écrasé par son frère. Logan l'a écarté du pouvoir dès son plus jeune âge. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je l'ignore. Logan n'a jamais été d'une nature très…communicative. Il m'a toujours caché des choses, et cela ne s'arrange pas. Je sens que sa réserve a tourné à la méfiance. »

Le front de Walter se plissa avec appréhension. Il se tut un instant, avant d'ajouter :

« Edward restera soumis à Logan jusqu'à ce qu'il se compromette à ses yeux, et lui dévoile sa vraie nature. Mais pour cela…il faudra qu'il ose défier son autorité, d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Elise acquiesça en silence. Si l'on considérait les derniers propos qu'Edward avait tenus vis-à-vis de son frère, la tâche s'avérait fort difficile. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et contempla distraitement les feuilles vertes des arbres qui venaient s'interposer entre eux et le soleil.

« Mais parlons de toi, Elise. » reprit Walter. « Es-tu retournée dans le quartier des industries dernièrement ? »

« Pas depuis la dernière fois, mais…on m'y a donné rendez-vous dans deux jours. Le soir. »

Parcourir les industries de Bowerstone n'étaient certainement pas une partie de plaisir la première fois, cela avait été un véritable cauchemar pour elle. La misère, les conditions de travail, les enfants aux machines et les fumées que rejetaient les usines et qui l'avaient prise à la gorge d'un coup…Quand on avait passé toute son enfance entre le château et Millefield, ces quartiers présentaient une réalité bien difficile à admettre…

« Je suis content que tu aies vu ce qu'il y avait à voir », confia Walter. « Edward et toi êtes très proches…certainement, il acceptera de se laisser persuader par toi. »

Le sentiment de culpabilité qu'Elise avait éprouvé un peu plus tôt refit surface. Walter en exigeait beaucoup d'elle, et devait la surestimer. Il devait la croire forte. Mais la jeune fille avait l'impression de se rapprocher peu à peu de l'image que le vieil homme se faisait d'elle, car le spectacle des forfaits de Logan et de la misère du peuple l'avait révoltée. Mais cela suffirait-il à endurcir son cœur ?

« Il a énormément de respect pour vous, Walter, et vous avez de l'autorité sur lui », assura-t-elle. « N'avez-vous jamais essayé d'attirer son intérêt sur ces questions ? »

Walter grogna.

« J'attends un occasion » avoua-t-il. « Et une seule suffira, j'en suis certain ».

* * *

Les carrosses avaient quitté la place du marché et défilaient désormais à travers les rues étroites menant au château, sous les vivats de la foule. Le Guide, un homme vieillissant à la peau sombre et dont le corps maigre était richement enveloppé dans une étoffe verte et or, saluait la foule et bénissait les enfants qu'on lui tendait d'un geste de la main. Il portait sur sa tête une couronne de lauriers. Aux miséreux qui attendaient sur le bord de la route, la main tendue, les disciples distribuaient des pommes et des oranges. C'était une masse compacte qui se bousculait furieusement pour le voir ou le toucher. Les gardes devaient batailler pour contenir les flux et laisser le passage libre.

Logan contemplait ce spectacle du haut de son balcon avec un mépris que son frère, à ses côtés, n'avait aucun mal à déceler. Ses doigts gantés pianotaient avec agacement sur la pierre de la balustrade.

« Tu vois, mon frère, le poison du peuple. » commenta le Roi, acide. « Je croyais le temps de la superstition révolue. Mais voilà que l'Albion tend une nouvelle oreille aux discours fumeux de prédicateurs itinérants, leur met un sceptre dans une main et une couronne dans l'autre le peuple en fait des guides, des prophètes, et puis des seigneurs. »

Edward arborait pour l'occasion la tiare princière et sa tunique d'apparat bleu ciel et or. Il s'accouda au balcon et considéra les propos de son frère sans quitter des yeux la figure de Guide. Son cortège n'était point sans pompe, en effet, ni sa tenue –l'Ordre de l'Horloger s'était considérablement enrichi –mais son visage semblait bon et sincère. Comment être sûr que cet homme était poussé par la soif de pouvoir, et non par une vocation à transmettre ce qu'il croyait être juste et vrai ?

« Cette religion a tout de même effectué un parcours extraordinaire », risqua Edward. « Jamais l'Albion n'a adhéré aussi massivement à un même ensemble de croyances ».

La religion dans le pays avait toujours été l'affaire de petites confréries, nombreuses mais éclatées. A une certaine époque, il s'agissait surtout de culte de divinités, telles que Firis, Avo et Skorm la vénération des dragons, de son côté, avait eu beaucoup de succès, d'après les chroniqueurs l'Ancien Royaume. Mais avec le recul de l'époque archaïque et le développement rapide des sciences et des arts lors des deux « Siècles d'Or », et surtout, avec la venue de l'Âge Industriel, les religions avaient dérivé de plus en plus vers des organisations aux préceptes philosophiques, telles que les temples de la Lumière ou des Ombres, pour mentionner les moins négligeables.

En effet, la plupart des citoyens s'étaient peu à peu composé leurs propres croyances individuelles, ou bien se sécularisaient à toute allure. C'est compte tenu de cette vitalité religieuse que jamais, de toute son histoire, l'Albion ne connut la montée d'une religion d'Etat du moins, si l'on ignorait les mythes fondateurs du pays, qui relataient l'antique conquête d'Albion par les trois démons de la Cour.

La religion d'Etat était une coutume en place dans de nombreux pays, surtout à l'Est, mais la tradition d'Albion avait toujours été caractérisée par une séparation entre les religions et l'Etat. Après tout, prendre en compte un si grand nombre de tendances différentes était néfaste à l'unité du royaume.

« Peut-être les gens ont-ils trouvé dans cette religion quelque chose d'authentique, dont les autres tendances étaient dépourvues…des réponses cohérentes, des préceptes qu'ils sentent profondément justes et vrais, en harmonie avec leur âme. Peut-être est-ce la raison du succès de l'Ordre de l'Horloger ?»

La théorie d'Edward sembla laisser Logan de marbre. Il répliqua calmement :

« Tu réfléchis trop, mon frère. Le peuple n'en exige pas autant. »

Puis, passant un bras par-dessus les larges épaules du Prince, qui désormais rattrapait sa haute stature, il lui désigna le cortège d'un geste.

« Voici la clé pour accéder à son cœur : de la nourriture, des promesses et des paillettes. »

Hésitant, Edward tourna la tête vers Logan, dont les traits s'étaient soudain assombris.

« Et la vérité ? »

« Le meilleur moyen de te faire haïr de lui. »

Logan avait adressé ces derniers mots à l'oreille de son frère à mi-voix, presque comme une confidence. A peine eut-il achevé sa réponse que des coups puissants retentirent à la porte du bureau. Walter entra, vêtu comme à son habitude, quoiqu'un peu plus apprêté. Il avait mis une veste claire et remplacé ses bottes usées contre des souliers neufs. Dès que le conseiller apparut, le bras de Logan glissa de l'épaule d'Edward.

« Roi Logan, mon Prince… », informa Walter, « Le Chancelier demande si vos altesses sont prêtes à accueillir les dignitaires devant le château. »

D'un signe de tête presque imperceptible à son frère, Logan décréta la conversation close, et tourna les talons. Le petit groupe se posta sous l'arche de la porte, au sommet des marches bordées tout le long de soldats d'Elite, éblouissants dans leurs uniformes violets, leurs plastrons et leurs casques réfléchissant les rayons du soleil de l'après-midi d'automne. Edward se plaça un peu en retrait de son frère, à sa gauche, et Walter se positionna pareillement, à sa droite.

Le cortège approchait, toujours accompagné des cris de la foule, mais le silence se fit lorsque le Guide, accompagné de dix de ses compagnons, cinq de part et d'autre de sa personne, posa le pied et l'extrémité de son bâton sur le tapis qui avait été déroulé en bas de l'escalier. La foule se tut pendant tout le temps de leur ascension, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à quelques marches en deçà de Logan tous se courbèrent respectueusement devant le monarque, les mains jointes.

« Salut, Roi Logan, grand dirigeant de l'Albion et des îles du Nord. C'est avec un immense honneur que nous foulons aujourd'hui le sol de ton royaume, et que nous acceptons la généreuse invitation que l'Albion a adressée à l'Ordre de l'Horloger », introduit le Guide avec déférence.

« L'Albion est impatiente de forger une nouvelle entente avec l'Ordre de l'Horloger, que ses citoyens ont largement reconnu comme leur réceptacle spirituel », récita Logan. « Nous espérons que ce jour restera ancré dans les mémoires comme le début d'une entente mutuelle, qui garantira le bien-être, la liberté et l'intégrité du peuple d'Albion. »

Comme toujours, Logan était impeccable dans son rôle, d'une solennité parfaite. Sa voix précisément réglée ne laissait en rien deviner le mépris qu'il avait révélé quelques instants plus tôt à son frère, mais ne démontrait pas pour autant une cordialité hypocrite. Edward songea à se redresser, en se calquant sur le port de son frère.

La foule rassemblée tout autour retenait son souffle Logan retira son gant droit et tendit sa main au Guide, qui s'inclina une nouvelle fois avant de la serrer avec énergie. Des applaudissements crépitèrent en réponse, d'abord hésitants, puis peu à peu plus passionnés. Finalement, le peuple ne cacha plus sa liesse et acclama de vive voix la nouvelle entente.

« Vive la nouvelle alliance ! Vive le Guide ! Vive l'Albion ! »


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Edward écoutait d'une oreille distraite les confessions de son voisin, un homme d'âge mur au visage plutôt ingrat, qui s'était présenté comme un récent novice de l'Ordre déçu de sa vie à quarante ans, qu'il avait dépensé en jeux et en filles, il avait décidé de prendre un nouveau départ et de trouver un sens à son existence. Il avait trouvé dans l'Ordre de l'Horloger un espoir de se racheter, ainsi qu'une nouvelle famille, à un moment où ses proches l'avaient renié par excès de honte.

« C'est là que l'Horloger m'a parlé», racontait-il, les larmes aux yeux. « Toutes mes fautes avaient été effacées, j'étais à nouveau pur, comme un nouveau-né il ne me restait plus qu'à suivre un nouveau chemin dans la droiture et dans la lumière. L'Horloger est miséricordieux et bon ! Qu'Il soit loué pour toujours. »

Le Prince, entre deux marques d'intérêt accordées à son invité, jetait des coups d'œil furtifs vers Elise, assise de l'autre côté de la table, en grande conversation elle aussi avec l'un des supérieurs. Elle était d'une beauté renversante ce soir : elle portait une longue robe blanche corsetée qui découvrait son cou et ses épaules, et arborait un décolleté de dentelle carré et des manches échancrées au niveau du coude. Ses épais cheveux blonds étaient mêlés de rubans et rassemblés en une épaisse tresse, gracieusement ramenée sur son côté droit. Edward se sentit submergé d'une vague de désir, qui s'évapora instantanément lorsque son regard croisa celui, réprobateur, de Logan, qui siégeait non loin de lui en bout de table. Il était pris en flagrant délit. Le jeune homme rassembla ses pensées pour se concentrer sur les paroles de son interlocuteur :

« Et vous, mon Prince ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Il s'était repris trop tard et avait raté une question qui semblait beaucoup intéresser son voisin, à en croire les yeux pétillants de ce dernier. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle le fait de ne pas avoir été écouté ne parut pas le préoccuper outre-mesure.

« Eh bien y a-t-il une science ou une philosophie, ou un ensemble d'idées qui ont réussi à toucher votre sensibilité spirituelle ? »

« Hm. En vérité… »

L'idée l'avait parfois effleurée pendant son adolescence, mais jamais la spiritualité n'avait été un souci majeur pour lui. Bien sûr, par son père, qui était un Héros, il avait pu avoir un aperçu assez tôt de la puissance de la Volonté mais il avait souvent hésité à catégoriser la volonté comme une énergie, ou comme une magie, au sens surnaturel, comme celle dont on entendait parler dans les vieilles histoires. Son père lui avait beaucoup parlé des portes démoniaques, d'énormes statues murales avec lesquelles il lui arrivait de discuter lors de ses aventures. Dispersées à travers toute l'Albion, elles recelaient des mondes merveilleux créés par des enchanteurs de l'Ancien Royaume.

Après la mort de ses parents, Edward avait découvert l'entrée d'un jardin souterrain au cours d'une de ses déambulations dans les caves du château, qui s'était avéré être l'emplacement d'une de ces statues. Elle était immobile et étrange, taillée dans une roche très claire le garçon avait tout de suite reconnu la description qu'en avait faite son père. Il s'en était approché, le cœur battant.

Jamais elle n'avait frémit. Jamais elle n'avait quitté l'immobilité de la pierre, malgré ses visites à répétitions, les grimaces, les pitreries et les cris qu'il effectuait devant elle dans l'espoir de la voir réagir et à part son architecture assez onirique, il n'avait jamais décelé chez elle quoi que ce soit qui pût la distinguer d'un simple bas-relief.

Peut-être son père lui avait-il raconté ces histoires fabuleuses pour le faire rêver, que ce n'était qu'un conte pour enfant, et que ces portes n'étaient en fait que les restes conservés d'un culte quelconque. Edward avait beaucoup cru à leur réalité, à une époque. Et puis, en grandissant, il avait constaté que, malgré son désir de devenir un Héros comme son père, il n'avait jamais démontré une quelconque aptitude à la manipulation de la Volonté, et à sa connaissance, Logan non plus.

La Volonté était devenue pour lui une idée assez lointaine elle était évoquée dans de nombreux livres comme une réalité, et son père était connu pour sa grande maîtrise de cet art mais peut-être s'employait-elle de façon métaphorique ? Peut-être n'était-elle qu'un symbole de la force de l'esprit ? Et puis, l'Albion sauvage hantée de créatures mythiques que lui avait décrite son père s'était beaucoup transformée avec l'industrialisation. Et son frère avait d'autres choses à faire que de muser avec lui sur ces sujets nébuleux. Non, le monde dans lequel il avait grandi n'était pas propice aux rêves.

L'œil d'Edward glissa à nouveau sur Elise, mais s'accrocha au passage à un individu qu'il n'avait pas repéré tout de suite, sans doute aveuglé par la beauté de son amie, car il était difficile de l'ignorer. Reaver. Reaver était là, à table, avec eux ! Avec son sourire louche et son allure excentrique, il devait être difficile pour les invités de deviner à prime abord qu'ils se trouvaient face au dieu de la modernisation. Logan lui avait octroyé le pouvoir absolu sur toutes les industries de l'Albion c'était un acte de son frère qu'il n'avait jamais compris. Comment faire d'un personnage aussi ouvertement narcissique et bizarre, bien que certainement brillant, l'homme le plus puissant du pays après le Roi ?

Beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient sur ses goûts et son mode de vie scandaleux, ses innombrables soirées d'orgie qu'il organisait dans son manoir à Millefield. L'image de l'Albion devait tout de même en être ternie. Cependant, ce n'était pas tant la présence de Reaver qui alarmait Edward, mais le fait qu'il se trouvât à côté de sa douce Elise. Ils conversaient maintenant à trois avec un hôte, et l'extravagant dut faire un commentaire particulièrement bien placé, car le dignitaire s'esclaffa bruyamment même Elise eut un petit rire. Quoi, Elise, rire à un mot d'esprit de Reaver ? Elle n'avait toujours affiché que de l'aversion pour lui. Et puis, Reaver n'était sûrement pas drôle.

« Je suis plutôt pragmatique » finit-il par dire pour bâcler le sujet. « Je crois aux vertus de la philosophie, mais la religion ne s'est jamais présentée comme une évidence pour moi. »

Peut-être Elise se comportait-elle ainsi par simple politesse ? Ou alors, cela pouvait être le vin elle n'avait jamais bien supporté l'alcool. Bon sang, et cette crapule de Reaver puait maintenant de séduction à cent lieues à la ronde, en bavardant avec sa douce Elise, en examinant avec approbation ses lèvres et son décolleté, la canaille !

Quel incapable avait donc fait le plan de table ? Jasper ?

« Cela est fort dommage, mon Prince », remarqua son voisin d'un ton très impliqué. « Vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas encore compte à votre jeune âge, mais une vie sans spiritualité s'avère vide de sens. Quelle tristesse ! Vous devriez venir au culte dans un des temples de Bowerstone, un jour. Je suis certain que l'expérience ne vous décevra pas. »

Reaver était capable de glisser discrètement de la drogue dans son verre. Il fallait qu'Edward le surveille du coin de l'œil.

« Je n'en doute pas, monsieur, je n'en doute pas. »

* * *

Logan épiait son frère avec un mélange de dépit et de colère. Edward se comportait encore comme un enfant. A observer le duo de la jeune Elise et de Reaver, le Prince oubliait son rôle et négligeait l'un de ses invités. Il fallait toujours que ses préoccupations intimes passent avant l'importance d'une réception officielle.

Excédé, il reposa la coupe de vin qu'il avait portée à ses lèvres. A sa gauche, Walter avait aussi remarqué l'agitation d'Edward, de plus en plus visible, mais avec une certaine pitié qui n'atteignait pas Logan. Il se pencha discrètement vers le Roi.

« Ta décision de placer Elise auprès de Reaver ne manque pas de rigueur. »

« Il est temps que mon frère apprenne à se tenir ».

Mais Edward n'était pas le seul facteur de son irritation. Cette soirée entière représentait pour lui une perte de temps et d'argent ces nouveaux monothéismes ne lui plaisaient pas, car ils avaient la fâcheuse manie d'interposer entre le peuple et le pouvoir de l'Etat l'autorité d'un Dieu supérieur, et l'allégeance due aux lois qui lui étaient propres. Comment ne pas reconnaître dans cela le germe d'une possible remise en cause de son pouvoir en tant que roi ?

Ce qui l'avait poussé à reconnaître publiquement l'Ordre de l'Horloger était une volonté de le garder sous contrôle, afin d'éviter le danger d'une croissance anarchique. Mais d'un autre côté, il donnait par son accord l'autorisation à l'Ordre de s'implanter sur son territoire et d'interagir avec les autorités locales. Et ce qui pourrait résulter de cela restait incertain.

A la droite du Roi, le Guide était peu contraignant. Son attitude n'était ni sophistiquée ni prétentieuse, il se nourrissait avec modération, buvait très peu. Surtout, il pesait ses mots et ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire, une qualité que Logan appréciait. Leur conversation traitait, entre autre, de la place de l'Ordre dans les pays au-delà des montagnes.

« La plupart des pays à l'Est ont offert à l'Ordre de l'Horloger une place de choix dans les institutions, ce qui lui offre une importante marge de manœuvre les peuples là-bas sont très pieux et veulent que leur vie soit rythmée par la volonté de l'Horloger. »

« Vous aurez bien du mal à trouver une telle dévotion en Albion », déclara Logan. « Le peuple ici n'a jamais démontré de passion pour le sacré. »

« Oh, mais on dirait bien que les choses changent », observa le Guide. Ses yeux scintillaient avec malice, leur bleu d'autant plus clair qu'il contrastait avec son teint basané. « Ce pays m'a l'air prometteur, Votre Majesté, et il faut avouer que l'idée d'avoir conquis une contrée réputé pour son scepticisme est très flatteuse pour l'Ordre et pour son image. C'est une victoire ».

Logan croyait déceler un propos sous-jacent dans le discours du maître. Son sentiment ne tarda pas à se révéler fondé.

« Votre Majesté » reprit le Guide en plongeant son regard dans le sien avec insistance, « Le peuple de l'Albion est très enthousiaste vis-à-vis de l'Ordre…après tout, il est devenu la première religion du pays, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. »

« Ne serait-il pas…heureux pour le peuple, qu'il retrouve dans son souverain le respect qu'il a lui-même envers les entités qu'il vénère, et…l'adhésion à l'ensemble de valeurs qui lui semblent justes ? »

Lorsqu'il comprit la proposition, Logan s'accorda un moment pour rassembler ses esprits. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il fallait bien préparer une réponse. Le Guide se nourrissait de son silence d'une manière presque vorace, et, penché en avant dans l'attente, avait acquis la rigidité d'une statue.

« Vous savez qu'il n'est pas dans la tradition de notre famille de vénérer les dieux, asséna Logan, sans autre commentaire. »

« Certes, certes… » la voix du Guide s'était faite songeuse, presque absente. « Le glorieux sang de celui qui a détrôné les fausses divinités de la _Cour_ coule dans vos veines. »

Logan se raidit. L'Archon William Black était une figure nationale, à l'origine du mythe fondateur de l'Albion, et que le Héros de Bowerstone fût un de ses descendants était un fait reconnu. Mais qu'on rappelât l'origine de sa lignée d'une façon aussi directe, et aussi…naturelle, le fit frémir. Il avait répondu qu'il n'était pas dans la tradition familiale de vénérer les dieux d'une manière machinale, comme si la question ne se posait même pas mais il se rendait compte que l'Archon était en fait l'unique argument justifiant son affirmation.

« Vous savez, je me suis passionné pour l'histoire de l'Albion dans ma jeunesse. » poursuivit le Guide sans le quitter des yeux. « Samarcande résonne encore des exploits de l'Archon ».

Logan ne fut pas bien surpris par ces paroles il savait que de nombreux érudits de l'Ancien Royaume, après le cataclysme qui l'avait détruit, avaient émigré à l'Est et notamment à Samarcande. Ils avaient fondé dans cette terre lointaine une université de grande renommée qui subsistait jusqu'à ce jour, ainsi qu'une bibliothèque qui rassemblait des trésors de documentation sur l'Ancien Royaume, que les exilés avaient emportés avec eux, et qui étaient là-bas l'objet d'études constantes. Les gens de Samarcande étaient ainsi paradoxalement plus ancrés dans la culture de l'Ancien Royaume que les habitants de l'Albion eux-mêmes. Seulement, le tour que prenait la conversation mettait Logan de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Les Héros sont fascinants », avoua son hôte. « Mais aucun d'entre eux n'a vécu bien longtemps. Ils sont condamnés à mourir jeunes, ce que je trouve terriblement tragique. »

« Expliquez-vous » le somma Logan, glacial.

L'affabilité du dignitaire s'était soudain évaporée. Ils échangèrent un long regard de défi qui échappa aux convives, occupés à festoyer. Où cet étranger voulait-il en venir ?

« Les Héros sont incompris et peu aimés. » concéda-t-il. « Leurs pouvoirs, censés leur offrir une existence supérieure à celle des hommes, leur sont en fait fatals : ils excitent la jalousie et parfois la haine du peuple. Et il leur arrive d'être exterminés pour cela.»

« Vous devriez parler au passé», plaqua le Roi d'une voix plus rauque, gagné par l'impatience. «Il y a maintenant longtemps que le peuple a cessé de haïr les Héros. »

C'est à cet instant que Logan réalisa son erreur. Mais il n'offrit pas à son interlocuteur, dont l'expression s'illuminait déjà de triomphe, la satisfaction de lire le désarroi sur son visage.

« Sauf votre respect, Votre Majesté, il me semble que c'est vous qui commettez une erreur temporelle. Le peuple _avait_ cessé de haïr les Héros. La disparition de votre père semble avoir changé la donne. »

Les deux hommes n'eurent pas besoin d'en dire ou d'en entendre plus pour s'accorder parfaitement sur le sens de ces paroles. L'outrecuidance du Guide jouait avec les nerfs de Logan, mais il se contenta de froncer les sourcils pour montrer sa désapprobation. Son invité ne baissa pas les yeux, mais son élan de hardiesse semblait être soudain retombé. Son ton et son regard ne défiaient plus le Roi. Le personnage retrouvait visiblement une prestance plus professionnelle. Etait-il conscient d'être allé trop loin, ou s'agissait-il d'une tentative de manipulation de sa part ?

« Ne nous querellons pas, Votre Majesté » suggéra-t-il enfin. « Le soir même où nous scellons notre alliance, une telle situation pourrait paraître absurde. »

« Vraiment ? »

Le ton sec du roi respirait le sarcasme, mais le Guide continua sur sa lancée, en se faisait, pour la première fois au cours de leur entretien, parfaitement clair :

« Je veux votre bien et celui de votre royaume. Je peux vous assurer qu'épouser la doctrine de l'Ordre sera très positif pour votre image. Le peuple vous sentira plus proche de lui, et sera prêt à vous suivre dans toutes vos entreprises ». Il renchérit, après une pause éloquente : « Nos institutions y veilleront personnellement. »

Le cœur de Logan, enflé de rage et d'indignation, déversait dans sa poitrine une brûlure aigre-douce, brouillait ses perceptions, paralysait son discernement. Ce n'est qu'après un court instant qu'il retrouva suffisamment ses esprits pour articuler un simple mot, débordant de bile et de mépris.

« Jamais. »

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent à nouveau. Le Guide se redressa lentement, sans avoir l'inconscience d'insister. Ce simple mot émis par le Roi se suffisait à lui-même, il parlait de tout son saoul. Il en disait même trop : notamment, que Logan aurait été capable de tirer son épée et de lui trancher la gorge à l'instant. Dans un dernier sursaut d'assurance, il déclara :

« Vous risqueriez de le regretter, à l'avenir. Si l'Albion n'a pas un Roi en accord avec elle-même, elle risque de se tourner vers l'Horloger. Et l'Horloger, à leur écoute, ne pourra que satisfaire leurs attentes, fussent-elles au détriment du Roi…

« Qu'il essaye. »

La violence de la haine de Logan, à cet instant, l'empêchait de s'exprimer autrement que par à-coup il aurait parlé de manière inconsidérée. Mais là encore, un seul mot suffit à abattre les cartes : la tentative d'intimidation de l'Ordre échouait. Logan avait le pouvoir de réduire ses temples et ses lauriers en cendres, s'ils daignaient s'opposer à lui, et le Guide le savait. Il n'aurait aucun mal à retourner le peuple contre eux, passé les premières joies, lorsque ce dernier se verrait contraint de verser une taxe à l'Ordre, venant s'ajouter aux impôts déjà aigrement élevés. Après tout, si le peuple trouvait des boucs émissaires sur lesquels assouvir leur colère, Logan ne pourrait que s'accommoder de quelques têtes roulant par terre.

L'Ordre était en son pouvoir, désormais. Il se plierait à l'Albion, et non l'inverse.

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de vous de quitter les lieux » martela Logan avec une douceur menaçante, ayant retrouvé sa capacité d'élocution.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à son invité pour se lever, remercier le Roi hâtivement, et exhorter ses compagnons à l'accompagner au-dehors.

* * *

« La soirée fut un succès, et le peuple a beaucoup apprécié, Votre Majesté» certifia son majordome, alors qu'il raccompagnait Logan jusqu'à sa chambre, en tenant une lampe à huile à bout de bras. « Je suis sûr qu'il vous sera redevable de votre geste. »

« Nous verrons. Bonsoir, Victor. »

« Altesse… »

Le domestique salua d'une révérence rigide et se retira. Logan entra dans sa chambre plongée dans le silence et la pénombre. Mais la lune, qui projetait ses reflets à travers la grande fenêtre, permettait de s'y déplacer sans lumière.

Le Roi apprécia un moment cette obscurité tranquille après une soirée si riche en émotions. La nuit ne lui avait jamais fait peur. Il y trouvait même, dans ses tourments, une douceur apaisante et sûre. La lune était devenue sa confidente la plus fidèle, en le veillant patiemment dans ses nuits sans sommeil et l'aube d'un jour nouveau avait été plus d'une fois l'auteur de nombreux soupirs.

Sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lampe, Logan s'avança vers son bureau. Il ôta la couronne qui lui mordait le front avec un soulagement immense. Cette couronne, il n'avait jamais cessé de la trouver lourde, inconfortable, et ce depuis la première fois qu'on l'avait posée sur sa tête. Il cherchait toujours à la porter le moins possible, mais ces rares fois où il l'arborait suffisaient à l'épuiser. Il massa ses tempes avec lenteur.

La proposition que le Guide lui avait faite était intéressante à étudier, il le savait, et elle ne devait pas être prise à la légère. Il avait tout de suite deviné que l'accepter pourrait faciliter ses rapports avec le peuple, et certainement, le rendre plus volontaire.

Il n'ignorait rien de tout cela. Mais il avait refusé.

Il avait réagi d'une façon parfaitement inconsidérée, sans calcul aucun. Sa réponse avait surgi, spontanée, égocentrique, et cela l'étonnait. Il ignorait que quelques parcelles d'individualité subsistaient en lui, et qu'il était encore capable, après neuf ans de règne absolu, et onze ans de pouvoir, d'agir sur un coup de tête.

Même à présent qu'il y réfléchissait la tête froide, il ne parvenait pas à cerner parfaitement la raison de son refus. Certainement, son orgueil n'avait pas pu supporter un tel outrage. Son orgueil de Roi, si ouvertement bafoué. Mais il y avait autre chose derrière cela.

Tout à coup, l'atmosphère de la pièce changea ce fut un court instant où le temps et l'espace semblèrent se confondre, où la vision de Logan se brouilla, et où un léger vertige le saisit. Il connaissait cette sensation. Lorsque l'impression disparut, il se retourna. Il y avait quelqu'un dans sa chambre. Une forme encapuchonnée lui faisait face dans le noir, près de son fauteuil. Un léger bruissement de piécettes confirma l'identité du visiteur, dont le Roi n'avait pourtant pas douté un instant.

« Je me demandais quand tu te déciderais enfin à réapparaître », claqua le Roi, avant de lui tourner le dos avec hauteur et d'ôter sa cuirasse.

Les rayons de l'astre nocturne rebondirent dessus et giclèrent à travers toute la pièce l'instant d'un éclair.

« Est-ce ton corps que je vois trembler, Logan, ou bien est-ce ta raison qui vacille ? »

Le ton du guide de leur père était réprobateur. Ses yeux vitreux scintillaient dans le noir et semblaient fixer le Roi, en dépit de leur cécité. La présence de Theresa, bien qu'il ne l'ait expérimentée qu'une seule fois, quatre ans auparavant, était devenue pour Logan un symbole funeste après tout, elle avait été le catalyseur qui avait fait basculer sa vie dans le cauchemar. Il jeta sa cuirasse par terre et se retourna vers la femme. Il avait suffisamment imaginé ce moment, pendant quatre années, pour avoir endurci son cœur, et être prêt à lui faire face.

« Ne t'avise pas de me parler sur ce ton, voyante de malheur », siffla-t-il impérieusement. « Je suis ton Roi. »

Theresa resta de glace devant son arrogance, mais ne répondit pas de suite.

« Je n'ai pas cessé de me renseigner sur ton compte depuis quatre ans. Je t'avais dit de tenir prêt à affronter le Tortureur »

« J'ai lancé le réarmement dès mon retour en Albion, et commencé à réunir les fonds pour l'armée et l'équipement. Si tout continue à se dérouler ainsi, le pays sera prêt dans les temps. Que me reproches-tu ? »

« Ne joues pas au plus fin avec moi, Logan. » Le ton de Theresa était à présent menaçant. « Je t'avais dit de préparer l'Albion, mais surtout de te tenir prêt, _toi_. Je t'avais dit de montrer à Walter Beck, l'homme de ton père, que tu avais l'étoffe d'un Héros. Tu devais gagner sa confiance pour qu'il te transmette le Sceau de la Guilde et te permette d'éveiller tes pouvoirs, pas l'écarter de ton conseil ! »

« Walter est un vieux rêveur obstiné, qui ne songeait qu'à retrouver en moi l'image de mon père. »

« Et il faut qu'il la retrouve en toi. C'est le seul moyen pour qu'il te remette le Sceau, et te permette de sauver l'Albion. »

« Tais-toi » coupa-t-il sèchement. « Tu ne me manipuleras pas comme mon père. Jamais. »

Theresa observait un silence énigmatique. Non, jamais il ne serait son jouet. Croyait-elle qu'il ignorait comment elle avait instrumentalisé la mort de la fille et de la femme de Lucien Fairfax, pour le pousser, dans son désespoir, à rebâtir la Flèche ? Comment elle avait par la suite utilisé son père, le héros de Bowerstone, pour se débarrasser de lui quand elle n'en eut plus besoin ? Etrangement, au moment où Theresa avait eu besoin de convaincre Hammer, l'Héroïne de la Force, de la rejoindre pour défaire Lucien, le père de cette dernière se retrouvait sauvagement assassiné par l'un des hommes de Fairfax.

Et puis...non, cette pensée était insoutenable pour Logan. Mais après tout, comment Lucien Fairfax avait-il découvert que deux enfants mendiants de Bowerstone détenaient un artefact qu'il convoitait, alors que seul le marchand ambulant qui l'avait vendu, et Theresa, en étaient informés ? Et si cette voyante avait tout prévu, et s'était servie de…avait _provoqué_ la mort de tante Rose, pour pouvoir exploiter le désir de vengeance son père contre Lucien, et s'approprier ainsi la future Flèche ? Cette pensée lui donnait la nausée, le révoltait au-delà des mots. Peut-être se trompait-il, mais il avait appris, pour dénicher les coupables, à toujours se poser la question : _A qui profite le crime_ ? Or, ces tragiques coïncidences étaient toutes au profit de Theresa.

Elle avait utilisé son père pour s'approprier la Flèche. Et maintenant, elle voulait l'utiliser, lui, Logan, comme instrument pour défendre ce qu'elle avait laborieusement gagné. Elle ne l'utiliserait jamais, ni lui, ni plus personne d'autre.

« L'Albion a besoin d'un Héros de la lignée de l'Archon» répliqua Theresa dans un souffle. « Non seulement tu refuses cette réalité, mais tu t'appliques depuis que je te l'ai révélée à faire exécuter le peu d'enchanteurs qu'il reste dans ce royaume, à décréter l'usage de la Volonté illégale, et à brûler les livres de pratique. As-tu perdu l'esprit ? »

« Je protège les intérêts du peuple », argua Logan. « La Flèche tire sa puissance des énergies magiques du Royaume. En la privant de ce dont elle se nourrit, je suis sûr de la détruire. »

Le Roi savait qu'une fois bâtie, la Flèche était quasiment indestructible. Son anéantissement, qui avait eu lieu une seule fois dans toute l'histoire de l'Albion, avait nécessité les pouvoirs immenses et combinés de trois héros de la lignée de William Blake. Il était inutile d'espérer trouver aujourd'hui de tels moyens à disposition, mais les longues nuits d'étude de Logan lui avaient permis de mettre à jour une voie plus subtile pour parvenir à ses fins. Et il ne reculerait pas.

Les yeux de Theresa, quoique dépourvus d'iris, s'aiguisèrent comme des rasoirs.

« Tu veux détruire la Flèche ? » siffla-t-elle.

« Ta maudite Flèche est la cause de tous les malheurs de l'Albion. Elle l'a toujours été. » Il la défia. « Tu le sais mieux que moi. »

« Pauvre fou ! Songes-tu que tu t'apprêtes à briser le pacte que ton père a établi avec moi ? Songes-tu que tu veux détruire le monde pour lequel ton père s'est battu ?»

Oh, ce refrain, il l'avait suffisamment entendu. Tous ne faisaient qu'invoquer son père, l'Albion de son père, le règne de son père. Il était entouré d'une armée de parasites « qui avaient bien connu » son père, « qui admiraient beaucoup » son père, et qui se reposaient sur l'ordre établi et la loi des ancêtres pour préserver leurs privilèges. La terreur du progrès, ce n'étaient pas les conservateurs, oh non. C'étaient ceux qui s'engraissaient du système. Theresa était comme les autres, et ne songeait qu'à préserver sa Flèche et son pouvoir sur le pays.

« Il est temps que l'Albion anéantisse les derniers restes de l'Ancien Royaume et débute une ère nouvelle », décréta le Roi, en posant sa voix, afin de l'empêcher de trembler devant la terrible solennité de ses paroles. « La Flèche et la Volonté doivent disparaître définitivement. Le peuple de l'Albion n'a plus besoin de Héros. Il est temps qu'il cesse de remettre sa destinée entre les mains d'une poignée d'individus. La nouvelle Albion sera libérée des fantômes du passé et de tes prophéties. Elle sera capable d'assurer sa survie seule, par la science et l'industrie. Et je serai là pour l'accompagner et la guider dans ce processus. Mais pas en tant que Héros. »

Logan marqua une pause et affronta hardiment Theresa du regard. Il n'échouerait pas à lui révéler la nature de ses projets, droit dans les yeux.

« Dans moins d'un an, j'aurai éliminé tous les enchanteurs de ce pays, et éradiqué toute trace de magie », acheva-t-il dans un souffle. « La faille dimensionnelle provoquée par l'activation de la Flèche, et qui a permis au Tortureur d'entrer, se refermera lorsqu'elle s'éteindra. Le Tortureur retournera dans le Néant. Et l'Albion en sera débarrassée pour toujours. »

La voyante resta figée devant ce discours autoritaire, qui résonnait comme le glas d'un monde, dans l'obscurité de cette pièce. Sa voix surgit brusquement, et pour la première fois, Logan crut y percevoir de la nervosité.

« Le trône de l'Albion est-il donc maudit, pour que tous ceux qui s'y assoient sombrent dans la démence ? »

Elle sortit d'une sacoche suspendue à sa ceinture un paquet de cartes, et se mit à les battre.

« Les cartes sont formelles » murmura-t-elle. « Elles t'avaient élu comme salvateur. Mais le destin de l'Albion ne peut plus être assumé par toi. »

« On dirait que tes cartes ont du mal à se décider »

« Sans doute, tes paroles se veulent plus fermes que ton cœur. » suggéra-t-elle, mais avec une assurance qui en faisaient plutôt une constatation. « Tu dis vouloir oublier le passé. La spontanéité de ton refus à la proposition du Guide, ce soir, a pourtant révélé à quel point tu es prompt à suivre la voie de ton sang, sans même t'en rendre compte. Tu as agi comme ton ancêtre William Black, qui a si fièrement refusé de vénérer les démons de la Cour. Et en refusant de m'écouter, tout comme lui, tu refuses de te soumettre à l'autorité du destin »

« Ca suffit ! » s'écria Logan.

« Mais se rebeller contre le destin est dangereux, Logan. William Black, Lucien Fairfax, et tous ceux qui ont choisi cette voie, ont été punis. Il ont tout perdu.»

Tenant le paquet de carte dans sa main droite, elle plaça sa main gauche au-dessus du tas une unique carte s'en dégagea, mue par une force invisible. Theresa la saisit entre le pouce et l'index et l'extirpa.

« La chose à laquelle tu tiens le plus te sera bientôt retiré… », révéla-t-elle à mi-voix.

Le Roi sentit son cœur se glacer. Non. Non. Il tourna le dois frénétiquement, ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau, en sortit un pistolet et se retourna en le pointant dans sa direction. Mais la mystérieuse femme s'était déjà éteinte dans le noir.

Il resta debout, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, saisi d'un véritable effroi qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis bien longtemps. C'était le sentiment de l'impuissance. Il avait cru pouvoir tout contrôler, mais cet avertissement ébranlait toutes les certitudes qu'il s'était difficilement construites. Il abaissa son pistolet. A l'endroit où Theresa avait disparu se trouvait une carte. Retournée.

Troublé, Logan s'avança et s'agenouilla. Le revers de la carte n'était pas différent de ceux d'un tarot classique. Il tendit la main, mais suspendit son geste. Avait-il envie de découvrir le signe que le destin lui avait laissé ? Il pourrait choisir de l'ignorer après tout, c'était peut-être en jouant sur sa connaissance du futur, que le destin devait s'accomplir, et en se fiant à toutes les actions que Logan entreprendrait pour y échapper. Mais peut-être le destin comptait-il précisément sur l'ignorance que choisirait Logan, et dès lors, il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour entraver la roue infernale. Le Roi eut un rire acide. Mais non. Sûrement, le destin pouvait s'accommoder des deux voies. Logan préférait alors se faire une idée de ce qui l'attendait. Peut-être ainsi, la blessure de la surprise serait-elle moindre.

Il venait tout juste de clamer son incrédulité envers le destin. Maintenant, il se sentait à sa merci.

Il saisit la carte, la retourna, et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Elle représentait un cœur percé de trois épées.

Le Désespoir.


End file.
